


deep of the forest (lying among the trees)

by Allegro



Category: Tekken
Genre: A Moment in Time, Background Lars/Alisa, Background Lars/Tougou, Drabblish, Established Relationship, In which Lars doesn't believe in monogamy, M/M, Raven is reluctant but not unwilling, Slash, of sorts, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegro/pseuds/Allegro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is an insomniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep of the forest (lying among the trees)

**Author's Note:**

> Silly half hour drabble, just some practice prose. This pairing does need more love. Inspired in sorts by BentoBunnii. I own nothing, this is non profit fun only.

Raven is an insomniac.

Lars has admitted to himself that they would never share any kind of living quarter. Duties and differences spread and stretch too far for them to have time for anything that intimate, that personal and _domestic._ But they’re on a mission together in the wilderness, tracking abandoned G-Corp bases, and they have been assigned a shack house in which to plan, to sleep and to live.

Raven plans, plots, drives the mission and Lars let him. Raven lives in the moment, lives on the point of attack, lives on the prowl and in each new deduction of his powerful, polished mind.

But Raven rarely rests.

The dwelling is humble, consisting of little but their supplies and two futons. The ceiling is low; the walls are close and made of pine. The air about them is scented with the heavy dankness of the undergrowth. Food is heated over a small campfire stove.

The night comes quietly, soaking in the light until Raven is nothing but a barely defined shadow in the corners of Lars’s eyes. In the dark, Raven undresses, but the ease between them hasn’t yet become effortless and so Lars diverts his gaze to the window, where the foliage creeps around the frames and eats into the view of the great, green forest.

Raven grunts and adjusts himself; the grit of teeth as he pulls his gi over his broad shoulders and in his mind’s eye, Lars imagines the muscles stirring beneath the tattooed skin and there is a heat beginning to crawl up between his thighs.

The lamp is lit. Raven, still believing Lars to be looking away, removes his shades and rubs the space between his eyes. There is a sudden flash of hazel, reminding Lars of the freshly fallen walnuts that had been crushed beneath their feet as they’d trekked through the trees, but Raven lifts his stare and quickly pushes his shades back over his nose.

“Your priorities are odd, Raven. You show me your body but never your eyes.”

Raven doesn’t answer, and Lars isn’t surprised.

They eat together, and then they plot out the guidelines for the next day. This is the only time Raven speaks; husky and urgent, as if he can’t quite get the words out quick enough and Lars has his hand too close to his for the entire conversation.

After, Lars goes to bed and Raven lights a candle and sits at the window.

Lars focuses on the tense, drawn shoulders of his partner under the weak light, and wonders if this easy boots mission will ever be the closest thing his company will ever give him to a vacation.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“A Ninja doesn’t permit easy rest.”

A Ninja doesn’t eat proper meals. A Ninja doesn’t sleep. A Ninja doesn’t gasp and swear and sweat, thrown on his back or leant over spread legs.

“I’m not worried about the Ninja,” Lars smiles despite himself, and throws back his covers. Raven scowls, but it’s halfhearted and Lars is no fool. “I know he’ll deliver. I’m worried about the man.”

“You sound like a romance novel,” Raven sniffs, but his old snark is sneaking back in and Lars’s chuckle is a rumble in the dark. “Made for hysterical housewives.”

“Hm?” Lars runs his fingers down Raven’s arms, ghosting down his chest and teasing the area below his belly button. His breath catches on Raven’s ear. “Let me help.”

“Help?” A snort. “I’m an insomniac, not a cat caught in a tree.”

“Well, you are kind of catty, so…”

“You did not just say that, did you?”

A low laugh is his only reply, but the hand dips lower and Raven groans, shifting away from Lars’s coaxing touch.

“Damn. I’m not in the mood.”

They’ve only ever been in the mood once before and even that was difficult to encourage. But Raven was there when Alisa fell, Raven was there when Azrael towered monstrous and mad above them, Raven was there when Jin was swallowed into the inky matter of an abyss. Raven handed him his medallion, given by Tougou. Raven stood by and stoically inquired about Alisa and reluctantly returned his smile.

Raven was _there._

Maybe Lars is as insane as his predecessors, maybe he is selfish, but he had Tougou’s blood staining his uniform and his life fading from his eyes, he had Alisa stutter and crash and then be reborn in all her synthetic sweetness.  He wants them all, wants them to be safe and close and _with_ him.

“Let me take care of you,” he whispers, and Raven’s eyes harden and his mouth clamps shut. There’s _something,_ something Lars can’t reach, and maybe he is selfish. But he works his hand until Raven is growling; restraining the moisture prickling his brow and the salt seeping between Lars’s fingers and it isn’t long until Raven is pushing him down on the futon and cursing him beneath his breath, his teeth a graze on his neck and Lars smiles.

That night they sleep, and sleep together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
